


Love Me Harder

by xxkrystelstylinsonxx



Series: One shots sexta temporada [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 6x06, F/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, elena no recuerda a damon, sexta temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkrystelstylinsonxx/pseuds/xxkrystelstylinsonxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena no lo recuerda... Pero su cuerpo si lo hace. <br/>Damon  la ama.. Y la necesita para vivir. </p>
<p>"Por que si quieres tenerme vas a tener que amarme más fuerte"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

Cuando una puerta los separa. Su respiración tras ella más que clara, aspiraba y soltaba aire pesadamente, su corazón daba rebotes veloces y exaltados, ella sufría un ataque de nervios, casi podía sentir el calor que el desprendía, un nuevo calor humano, un calor abrigados que ponía cada vello de su cuerpo a temblar. El agitado, desesperado por sentirla cerca, sentir que toda esa mierda había valido algo, que después de ese infierno había una luz tan luminosa que solo pertenecía a ella. Sentir sus brazos envolviéndolo y los de el sintiendo su piel, que el olor de su pelo quedará tatuado por siempre en su mente, la suavidad de sus manos tocando tras la ligera tela de su camisa, trasmitiendo su calor tan abrumador de sentimientos y necesidad, podía sentir su necesidad, una necesidad mutua.

_Dime algo que necesito saber_   
_Luego toma mi aliento y nunca lo dejes ir_   
_Si tan sólo me dejaras invadir tu espacio_   
_Tomaré el placer, lo tomaré con el dolor_

_Y si en ese momento me muerdo los labios_   
_Cariño, en ese momento sabrás que es_   
_Algo más grande que nosotros y más allá de la felicidad_   
_Dame una razón para creerlo_

La vieja madera de la puerta siendo testigo de todas esas emociones contenidas, de la ansiedad de la chica y la necesidad del chico, una vieja madera tan ligera pero al mismo tiempo tan gruesa que contenía ese remolino de sentimientos de ambos.

La mano de el se posicionó firme en ella, respirando cerca de ella, sus aliento casi erizándole la piel a la chica.

Ella solo con la mano al aire, sus dudas creciendo, tantas cosas en menos de dos días, ella no lo conocía así, no tenía recuerdos buenos, pero cada fibra de su ser exigía su contacto.

Su cuerpo era un traicionero, arrancando movimientos solos, palpando la madera suave, la maldita madera. La piel de su nuca se erizo cuando sintió la calidez que la invadía, onda tras onda llenando su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar las piernas, su solo aliento paralizaba su cuerpo, simples cosas haciéndola vibrar.

_Conozco tus motivos y tú conoces los míos_   
_Las que tienden a amarme, yo tiendo a dejarlas atrás_   
_Si me conoces y decides quedarte_   
_Entonces toma este placer, y llévatelo con el dolor_

_Y si en ese momento te muerdes los labios_   
_Cuando te haga gemir, sabrás que es real_   
_¿Puedes sentir la presión entre tus caderas?_   
_Te haré sentir como la primera vez_

El ruido seco de la cabeza del chico siendo colocada flojamente por el lado dentro del cuarto. Faltándole el aire a sus plumones, su cabeza golpeteo do en su cráneo y cada fibra de su ser exigiendo verla, sentirla. Necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras. Recargando todo el cuerpo pesadamente en la maldita madera, anhelando más y más.

–Vamos baby –repitiendo bajo, confidencial para ambos ese apodo, tan único de ellos y tan egoísta para que nadie más lo pronunciará o lo escuchara.

Ella colapso, todo en ella se derrumbó, el la tenía en sus manos... "Baby"... Era lo único que sonaba en su cabeza.

Su cerebro hizo clic tan rápido que le dolió el cuello. Alejo la mano casi con repulsión, su cuerpo protestando, su cuerpo con propia memoria exigía más de él, quería todo de él.

Ella tembló, las piernas le fallaron, su mente llena de información y recuerdos rápido, volando en ella libres y aterradores. Se tambaleó y retrocedió casi como modo de defensa. Su mano aun en el aire mientras la otra sostenía su cabeza.

Era tanto y tanto, no podía más.

Se alejo unos pasos más y el nombre de el salió casi glorioso y con satisfacción de sus labios

–Damon  –y  estaba jodida, Elena estaba más que jodida porque todo ella le pertenecía y respondía sola con el solo pronunciar de su nombre. Lo amaba, esos sentimientos podrían olvidarse en la mente pero su cuerpo le pertenecía, estaba a sus pies frente a el. No había convulsión posible que le hiciera olvidar eso.

_Porque si quieres tenerme, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (te voy a amar más fuerte)_   
_Y si realmente me necesitas, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (amarme más fuerte)_   
_Amarme, amarme, amarme_   
_Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte_   
_Amarme, amarme, amarme._ [En wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/story/25734097-love-me-harder%C2%AE-%C2%BB%C2%BB-damon-%26-elena-%C2%AB%C2%AB)

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia aqui aun no se como funciona esto muy bien. Espero y les agrade.


End file.
